One of the goals in maximizing the value of a petroleum feed is to find a valuable use for as much of the carbon content of the stream as possible. This goal becomes increasingly difficult to achieve for feeds with higher boiling fractions. For example, sonic heavy oil fractions are suitable for production of asphalt. While asphalt is a lower value product than a typical fuel, the asphalt has at least some commercial value. As an alternative, fractions suitable for asphalt production may also be suitable for a deasphalting process, such as propane deasphalting. A typical deasphalting process results in a higher value fraction suitable for further processing, such as to form a fuel or lubricant. However, a deasphalting residue is left behind. This deasphalting residue is technically an “asphalt”. However, in many instances this deasphalting residue does not meet technical specifications for road paving or other typical asphalt uses. When the deasphalting residue is not suitable for another use, the deasphalting residue may instead be used for a lower value use, such as gasification to form syngas and H2. This reduces the overall value of using a deasphalting process, as the value of the solvated (eventual fuel or lube) fraction is offset by the low value use of the deasphalting residue. Additionally, gasification of a deasphalting residue typically generates a substantial amount of CO2. It is often desirable to reduce the amount of greenhouse gases generated during processing of a petroleum feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,785 describes high performance asphalt using alkyl aromatic sulfonic acid dispersants. Addition of alkyl substituted aromatic sulfonic dispersants is described as improving the performance qualities of asphalt compositions.